Shaman Angel
by Aura91
Summary: Tratara sobre un segundo torneo pero con los hijos de los shamanes y con la extraña aparicion de Aonia una chica con problemas. Hanna ( hijo de Yoh y de Anna) no dudara en ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. ¿ Pero el mundo estara preparado para un segundo tor
1. Default Chapter

Shaman Angel

HolaU soy nueva y como estoy provando he puesto una pequeña introduccion para que os vayais haciendo una idea de que ira.

Tratara sobre un segundo torneo pero con los hijos de los shamanes y con la extraña aparicion de Aonia una chica con problemas. Hanna ( hijo de Yoh y de Anna) no dudara en ayudarle en todo lo que pueda. ¿ Pero el mundo estara preparado para un segundo torneo de Shamanes ?

Descripciones:

Hanna Asakura: un chico de 14 años de pelo revoloteado rubio y profundos ojos negros.  
Estudia en el instituto de Sengako junto a sus amigos. Se le dan bien los deportes y esta en el club de futbol. Es valiente y timido. Cuando se enfada es como Anna pero sobre todo tiene buen corazon. Estara enamorado de... (U jejeje)

Horo-kesu: hijo de Horo-horo y Tamao. Tiene el pelo azul con mechas rojizas y unos radiantes ojos azules ( o.oU). Estudia junto con Hanna y sus amigos en Sengako. Se le dan bien los deportes y es mal estudiante porque es un vago -.-U. Esta en el club de futbol.

Tami: hermana gemela de Horo-kesu ( obiamente hija de Tamao y Horo). Tiene el pelo azul y los ojos rojos como un zafiro. Estudia junto con su hermano. Es buena estudiante pero no se le an muy bien los deportes n.nU. Esta en el club de gastronomia y es animadora -.-U . Esta enamorada de Hanna ( ��U si yo tambien empiezo a odiarla es como una 2º Tamao )

Lenar o Leny ( para los amigos o familia Leny) : hijo de Len y de Pilika. Tiene el pelo azul oscuro y un "pico" como el de su padre. Sus ojos son azules como el hielo pero muestran alegria. Se le dan bien los deportes pero biologia y quimica… jeje U. Estudia en el mismo instituto que sus amigos y pertenece al club de futbol.

Aonia: una estraña chica que aparece en el instituto misteriosamente. Es aprendiz de Anna ya que Sr. Kino la encontro como a ella y la puso a vivir en la pension En.  
Ella es shaman / sacerdotisa, es buena estudiante tanto en deportes como en lo demas. Tiene un oscuro pasado, tan doloroso que ella no puede sincerarse o sonreir en ningun momento. Fisicamente es de piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color miel apagados y pelo rizado rubio canelo. Hanna es la primera persona en acercarsele.

Bueno esto es todo hasta el 1º cap �¡ nos vemos en Shaman Angel �¡


	2. Conociendo a alguien

Era una mañana normal en la pension En. El joven Hanna Asakura se despertaba como siempre para ir al instituto salvo que… aun no despierta U

Amidamaru: u.u la que se va a armar amo Yoh.. ¿ por que no despiertaal joven Hanna ?

Yuu: eso eso señor Yoh hagale caso ami padre despierte a mi amoT.T ( espiritu de hanna es igualito a amidamaru pero en peque jeje)

Yoh : no puedo hacer eso.. debe aprender a no acostarse tarde… ademas si lo hago .. Anita me matara T,T- dice un Yoh un poco triste con una gotita en la cabeza- jiji

5 minutos mas tarde…

Hanna: Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa�- grita el joven�¡ Voy a llegar tarde y Lenny se burlara de mi otra vez �¡

Mientras decia esto corria al baño a cambiarse mientras una Anna muy enfadada le colocaba el desayuno. Si... esto se podia observar todos los dias en la pension En..  
¿Extraño? No para ellos era lo mas normal del mundo .. o eso creerán…

Anna: Hanna .. recuerda que hoy llegara la alumna de tu abuela y debemos darle hospitalidad.. tiene tu misma edad asi que se amabla con ella.

Hanna-.-U z z z

Yoh¡ Hanna despiertaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! – decia maliciosamente- o llgaras tarde

Hanna¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! – gritaba mientras salia corriendo con una tostada en la boca- Agffios �- decia mientras corria por la calle con la tostada y la mochila.

Mientras corria hacia el colegio diviso por la calle de enfrente a Horo-kesu y a Tami llegando al colegio.  
Pero decidio no pararse a llamarles pues llegaria tarde. Justo cuando iba a entrar al instituto el profesor de historia le paro los pies.

Profesor: Asakura , otra vez llega tarde �¡ al pasillo �- decia mientras señalaba el pasillo.

Hanna: per..

Profesor: nada de peros Asakura �¡ ��

Hanna: u.u eta bien…- dijo, mientras se colocaba al lado de la puerta en el pasillo. Pasaban minutos y minutos asi que Hanna muerto de aburrimiento se puso los famosos cascos de su padre. Cuando termino la cancion escucho como el tintineo de un cascabel.

Hanna : o.oU ¿Quién anda hay?... ¿hola?.. que raro..- fue a ponerse los cascos otra vez cuando presintio un espiritu muy poderoso- Yuu preparate para luchar…- dijo seriamente mientras se ponia en posicion de combate-….

�: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa�¡ dejadme empaz �- grito alguien ( Ntas: sorrys jiji U)

Hanna: vamos para alla Yuu – corrio hacia la direccion del grito. Lo que vieron sus ojos fue a los matones de su colegio molestando .. a alguien que no podia ver… " seguramente es martin -.-U jo.. pobre mira que ser el empollon… bueno vamos a ayudarle "�¡ Dejale empaz Url �- dijo Hanna muy serio.

Url: oh.. mirad es Asakura �¡ que miedo �¡ que vas a llamar a los fantasmas del mas alla para que te ayuden ? jajaja – al decir esto no diviso que Hanna se lanzo encima de el hecho una furia… no le gustaba que hablasen asi de los espiritus …

Chica: dejadle empaz de … �¡ una veeez ! – cuando grito esta chica hubo un temblor que los hizo parar. Cuando Url miro a los ojos de la persona que habia gritado vio en sus ojos algo que le aterro.

Url: marchemonos �¡ seguro que es una bruja ! correeeeeeeeeed – dijo mientras el y su pandilla corria al otro lado del colegio.

Chica: hum… oye chico ¿ estas bien ? – dijo, ofreciendole su mano para que se levantase. Cuando Hanna observo a la chica se quedo embobado. Era lo mas hermoso que abia visto. Tenia una figura expectacular, con la que cualquier chica de su edad soñaria, y ese pelo rizado que tenia atado a una coleta alta color canelo, y esos ojos… esos ojos que trasmitian miles de sensaciones de color miel. Hanna sentia como rapidamente sus mejillas obtenian un color carmesi.

Hanna: eh.. s.si gracias…- dijo tomando su mano.

Chica: no gracias a ti de verdad… bueno debo irme.. o se me hara tarde ji nos vemos…- decia mientras corria al interior del centro.

Hanna: oye no se tu nombre �- le grito

Chica: me llamo Aonia Kusakabe encantada – decia asomada a la puerta- y tu eres?

Hanna: Hanna... Hanna Asakura encantado - le dijo sonriendo tiernamente (Nta: k cutte -)

Aonia: bueno Hanna.. ya nos vemos – le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y volvia a clase.

Hanna: adios…- decia amedia voz mientras se tocaba la mano con la que habia aceptado la mano de Aonia- vaya..

A la salida de clases

Cuando terminaron las clases mientras Hanna les contaba a Lenny y a Horo-kesu su encuentro con esa chica, se dirigian a casa de los Asakura para quedarse a dormir puesto que los viernes se queaban en casa de estos.

Lenny: que encuentro mas extraño Hanna… aun asi digo que es demasiada coincidencia que sintieras un poder espiritual y que esa chica cuando gritase causara un temblor.. creo que es una shaman… o algo asi..

Horokesu: yo pienso igual que antena-boy – decia nuestro querido peliazul mientras ponia su mano en la barbilla poniendo una cara de pensar- son demasiadas coincidencias

Lenny�¿A quien le dicen antena-boy! �� – grito mientras se ponia en pose de lucha.

Horokesu: aaaaaah que sueño -.- z z z

Lenny: no me baciles �¡ ��

Hanna: chicos ya hemos llegado… U- mientras lo decia, abria la puerta y sintio un escalofrio…

Yoh: aaaaaaaaaah �¡ ya habeis llegado jiji bueno antes que nada chicos teneis visita . Venid que os la presento…

Horokesu¿la? Tio Yoh ¿has dicho la? – pregunto extrañado Horokesu.

Yoh: claaaaaaaro que si por que es una chica jiji – se paro antes de abrir la puerta del salon –oye os advierto es un poco timida …Anita ya han llegado �- grito mientras ponia su mano en el picaporte.

Anna : ya lo se estoy en el salon con nuestra invitada ��U – dijo�¡ quereis entrar de una vez !

Yoh: U si…- abrio la puerta- pasad chicos … esta es …

Hanna¿ Tu �- grito mientras se le aceleraba el corazon a mil, noto como sus mejillas se tornian rojas y ella le miraba atentamente a los ojos.

Continuara…

Holaaaaaaaa bueno soy nueva �¡ Eso 1º �¡ espero que os haya gustado ya que es el primer cap y quiero que enganche desde aquí. Bueno me supongo que sabreis quien es la persona que estaba en el salon U

Si teneis algun comentario o duda, o cualquier cosa dejenme un riew o un msn en mi correo.

Atten. Aura91 Gracias a todos �¡


End file.
